Father Cares
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: When Angela DeLarge is committed to a mental institution after a very troubling period in her life, she feels as though she's hit rock bottom...but, luckily, a kindly soul is there to plant the seeds of hope in her heart. OC-centric; ties in with my story "A Clockwork Orange 2: The Return Of Terror". Read & review, but no flames, please!
**FATHER CARES**
A " _Clockwork Orange_ " Fanfiction By The Mouse Avenger

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Over the past several weeks, I've watching clips of the " _Star Wars_ " prequels on Youtube, especially certain scenes with Ian McDiarmid as then-Chancellor Palpatine. I've taken quite a shining to Ian-call it a newfound appreciation-& I've been looking into his film career, & imagine my surprise to learn that he's not only played good guys, but also clerical figures! That sent the gears of my mind turning, & I gradually came up with the idea of a character for Ian McDiarmid to play in my " _Clockwork Orange_ " sequel (should I ever make it into a film, & I'm hoping I do, as with all my fanquel projects). That character is a kindly priest named Father Jacob, who works at the mental institution where Angela DeLarge (Alex's granddaughter, & the star of ACO 2) is committed in the story's third act; his role in Angela's return to goodness will be a key part of the sequel. In the meantime, I came up with this short ficlet to introduce Father Jacob into the world of my ACO stories; I sincerely enjoyed (writing) every word of it, & I hope you will, too.

When you're finished reading, feel free to leave a review. I'll take anything from simple comments to constructive criticism, as long as they're not flames or written in a mean, stern, or overly-harsh manner.

And, now, for a brief copyright & disclaimer...

All " _Clockwork Orange_ " characters, elements, & properties © Anthony Burgess, Stanley Kubrick, & Warner Bros. Studios.  
All original characters, elements, & properties © The Mouse Avenger (that's me). Please be sure to ask for my permission before using them in your stories or role-playings. Thanks very much in advance.

And now that my copyright & disclaimer is finished, let the fanfiction begin! Happy reading!

* * *

The elderly priest stood at the back of the asylum chapel, uttering a soft prayer as he lighted a few votive candles. Father Jacob had never felt more at peace on this night, & the presence of the Lord was strong in this room, filling his soul with great comfort & assurance...both of which were welcome feelings to have in this often-dreary environment.

After finishing his prayer, Father Jacob crossed himself, then strolled over to one of the empty pews in the church. He sat down upon the corduroy cushions, before reaching for a hymnal at the back of the pew in front of him, & opening it up to page 66. With a clear of his throat, Father Jacob began to sing softly...

 ** _Blessed assurance, Jesus is mine!  
O, what a foretaste of glory divine!  
Heir of salvation, purchase of God,  
Born of his Spirit, washed in his blood..._**

 _ **This is my story, this is my song,**_  
 _ **Praising my Savior all the day long!**_  
 _ **This is my story, this is my song,**_  
 _ **Praising my Savior all the day long...**_

 _ **Perfect submission, all is at rest!**_  
 _ **I in my Savior am happy & blest,**_  
 _ **Watching & waiting, looking above,**_  
 _ **Filled with his goodness, lost in his love...**_

Suddenly, a loud knocking interrupted Father Jacob from his singing, & after quickly putting the hymnal down, the priest scurried over to the chapel entrance, where one of the asylum orderlies was waiting for him behind the doors. "Father Jacob," the orderly said with a sense of urgency, "we're having some trouble in Room 21, Wing E."

"Ohhh," Father Jacob said with a heartfelt look of compassion on his lined face. "Is it...?"

"Yes," the orderly replied. "She's asking for you to see her."

"Well, say no further," Father Jacob said resolutely. "I'll be there right away."

After quickly going off to fetch a Bible & hymnal, Father Jacob followed the orderly to the "E" wing of the asylum, where some of the medium-risk patients were kept. And, sure enough, when the pair got to Room 21, they were greeted by the sight of asylum employees trying vainly to calm the resident patient. She was a petite young girl in her mid-teens, sporting a lean face with delicate features, curly blonde hair, & a dazzling pair of bright blue eyes...whose beauty, unfortunately, was obscured from squinting & squinching as her countenance contorted in expressions of heartfelt agony. Tears streamed down her cheeks like raindrops on a windowpane, & anguished screams & cries emitted from her throat, as she writhed & wiggled uncontrollably in her bed. Poor Angela DeLarge appeared to be having another nightmare, & a particularly troubling one at that.

Father Jacob stared at the sobbing girl with a compassionate frown, then turned to face the hospital employees. "Would you kindly leave us for a while?" the priest asked gently. "I'll take care of this."

"Of course," one of the asylum workers replied with a nod of her head. With that, the orderlies left, leaving Angela & Father Jacob in the dark, moonlit room.

Now, it was time for Father Jacob to see what was troubling Angela, so he could comfort her as best he could. He took a seat in a nearby chair, then scooted over to Angela's bedside, & reached out a hand to stroke the young lady's hair. "Angela, my child," Father Jacob asked tenderly, "whatever is the matter?"

It took Angela a few moments to choke back her sobs, before she finally answered, "I keep seeing faces...so many faces..." Then, she began to cry again, collapsing against Father Jacob, who reached out his arms to embrace her. When Father Jacob wished to hear more, Angela continued her tearful discussion of the nightmares that had been plaguing her: "They keep crying out to me, asking why I did what I did...why I hurt them so badly...why I was so cruel to them..." At last, Angela burst into sobs again, & cuddled against Father Jacob's chest, tightening her embrace around the holy man as she moaned in agony, "And they won't leave me alone! They just won't leave me alone..."

Father Jacob's heart swelled with sympathy for Angela's plight. Over the days that he come to know the girl, he had learned of the sad story that led to her being here. After the murder of her parents when she was a toddler, Angela was taken in by her grandfather, Alex DeLarge; under his care, Angela lived a happy & healthy childhood, & her adolescence was very much the same...until one horrible day, when a series of tragic misfortunes, poor choices, & terrible transgressions (by other people) warped her into a drug-addicted street scoundrel whose crimes went from being those of desperation, to those of anger, to those of sadistic satisfaction-a misguided yearning to make others suffer as she did. After a bout of psychosis that led to her almost killing her grandfather, Angela had been committed to the asylum, where she would remain until all of the good doctors brought her back to her normal self. Happily, Angela had been making noticeable progress in her recovery, but there were still a few hurdles to be overcome-but with plenty of love, care, guidance, & support, Angela would get through these obstacles, & emerge victorious on the other side.

For now, though, Father Jacob's presence would have to suffice, & the priest was determined to make sure that Angela was as comforted & consoled as possible. He couldn't bear to do otherwise. Scooping Angela up into his arms, & setting her down on his lap, Father Jacob cooed gently, "There, there, my pet...Hush now...Everything's all right."

"No, it isn't," Angela sobbed sadly, sinking deeper into Father Jacob's embrace, as her hot tears stained the front of his clerical cassock.

"I promise you, my child, everything will be fine," Father Jacob said assuringly, rocking Angela back & forth in a soothing motion. He began to rub her back with the palm of his left hand, while gingerly caressing her hair & face with the other hand, all the while hoping that these gentle gestures would comfort her...but, alas, they did nothing to help. Still, he kept trying-only persistence would get him through this tricky task. Continuing to massage & caress Angela as he rocked her, Father Jacob said tenderly, "I know you've been through a lot, my dear, & I know you've done your share of misdeeds...but if you ask the Lord for forgiveness, He will provide it to you."

"I've asked God to forgive me," Angela wept in anguish, "more times than you can imagine! But He never answers me!" Then, more to herself than Father Jacob, the girl cried out, "Why won't He answer me?!"

"God doesn't always speak to us in words, Angela," Father Jacob explained as best he could-even holy people like himself were often left astonished by the sovereign being's mysterious ways of working. "Sometimes, He makes Himself known through other means; you just have to pay close attention to everything going on inside & outside of you. Even the tiniest thing could be a sign of God's presence acting among us in this mortal realm."

"Then, why do I feel so alone?" Angela pleaded poignantly, looking up at Father Jacob with pure sorrow in her watering eyes. "Why do I feel like I've been abandoned?"

"No, Angela!" Father Jacob said emphatically, tightening his embrace around the distraught girl. "God has never abandoned you, & He never will! I know things seem hopeless now, but I assure you, they _will_ get better in time. Look how far you've come along since you first came here-is that not proof that God is watching over you,  & cares deeply for you & your well-being?"

"I guess so," Angela admitted, "but then again, I don't know. Sometimes, I just get so despondent, desperate, & desolate...& thinking about all the bad things I've done, only makes it worse!"

"Well, if you don't give up, God will help you overcome all trials in your life," Father Jacob said reassuringly. "I can absolutely promise you this-not just as a priest, but also from personal experience."

By this point, Angela was beginning to feel a little better, & she started to calm down from her earlier state of hysterics. Still, she held on to Father Jacob, not wanting to leave the comfort of his embrace, or the gentleness of his touch. Here, in this sea of gloom & misery, there was an island where she could seek refuge & solace-& she had found it in Father Jacob. In many ways, the holy man reminded her so much of Grandpa Alex...Her grandfather! Oh, how she missed him!

Now, a tidal wave of wonderful memories came rushing upon Angela, & her eyes again misted with tears; this time, however, they were tears of happiness & hope. Looking up at Father Jacob with a wistful smile, she asked, "Will you stay with me for a while longer? I hope I'm not imposing..."

"Oh, think nothing of it, child!" Father Jacob declared pleasantly, smiling back at his friend. "I'd be happy to stay with you...even all night long, if you wish."

"That would be wonderful," Angela said, cuddling against Father Jacob as though he were a giant teddy bear (&, in a way, he kind of was!). Oh, how grand it felt to have someone to love & care for you when you felt like you were all alone! No doubt, after Angela finally returned home from the asylum, she would never forget Father Jacob's kind face, or his words of comfort & assurance, or his tender touch...but then again, who said their friendship had to end with her deinstitutionalization? "Father Jacob," Angela told the cleric with utmost gratitude, "I'm so glad that you're my friend."

"And I'm glad to be your friend, too, Angela," Father Jacob replied sweetly, giving the girl a kindly kiss on the top of her head. "You truly are a wonderful person, despite whatever you may have done in your past. It just goes to show you that God is merciful, loving, & far more concerned with what lies in your heart."

"Well," Angela mused thoughtfully, "what about people who started out really good, but became really evil? You know, like Gilles De Rais, Jim Jones, or the members of the Manson family? They ended up doing a lot worse things than I did when they turned bad."

"Perhaps, that would be a topic best suited for discussion tomorrow," Father Jacob answered. "Right now, though, it's best not to trouble yourself with such ideas. You've had to deal with enough nightmares already!"

"That's true," Angela remarked.

"In the interim," Father Jacob continued, "I think you'd like to go to sleep with something much more pleasant on your mind...something like music."

"A lullaby would actually be quite nice," Angela said. "How gracious of you to..."-she gave a big yawn-"...offer."

Father Jacob gave a warm chuckle, then kissed Angela on the cheek, & said, "You're quite welcome, Angela. Now, my pet, just relax, & I'll send you drifting off to Dreamland in no time." Then, with a soft clearing of his throat, Father Jacob began to sing, gently rocking Angela back & forth all the while...

 ** _Baby, baby, lay your head  
On your pretty little bed  
Shut your eye-peeps, now the day  
And the light have gone away  
All the clothes are tucked in tight  
Little baby dear, goodnight..._**

 _ **Yes, my darling, well I know**_  
 _ **How the bitter wind doth blow,**_  
 _ **And the winter's snow & rain**_  
 _ **Patter on the windowpane,**_  
 _ **But they cannot come in here**_  
 _ **To my little baby dear...**_

 _ **For the window shuttest fast**_  
 _ **Till the stormy night is past,**_  
 _ **And the blankets warm are spread**_  
 _ **Round about your cozy bed,**_  
 _ **So till morning shineth bright,**_  
 _ **Little baby dear, goodnight...**_

Father Jacob sang this lullaby several more times, & before he even finished his twentieth round, he felt Angela's body relax, as her head lolled against his neck & shoulders. Now, Angela's face sported an expression of absolute peace & contentment, & Father Jacob couldn't help but smile in satisfaction, knowing that he had successfully helped to chase her troubles away (at least for the night). Oh, how good it felt to help someone in distress! That was precisely why Father Jacob had become a priest in the first place; he felt that by working for God, he could make a wonderful impact on the lives of individuals who were suffering & in need of aid...people just like Angela.

When he was sure that Angela was fast asleep, Father Jacob kissed his friend on the forehead, & said, "Sweet dreams, my pet." Then, still holding Angela in his arms, he started to get up from his seat...but he immediately sat back down when he felt a sharp ache in his hip. That darn rheumatism was acting up again! "Ah, well, no matter," Father Jacob said contentedly, "I think I'll just stay here with Angela..."

And as he continued to rock Angela in his arms, petting her face & hair, Father Jacob felt that sense of inner peace wash over him again. Surely, the presence of the Lord was in this place, & God was telling him that everything would be all right with Angela. Before too long, all her troubles would disappear, & she could go back to living a normal life with the people she loved. For now, though, Father Jacob's support would have to do.

Yes...It would do quite nicely.


End file.
